theinfinitystonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Stone
Description The Reality Stone is the Infinity Stone of Reality. It is said that this stone is the one that created various realities for the universe. It's original containment unit is the Aether. It is used by Malekith from the film, Thor: The Dark World. ''The stone is in the hands of Thanos, along with the rest of the stones. History The Reality Stone, along with the other stones created the universe. The Reality Stone created several realities and dimensions to balance the reality of the universe. '''Malekith's Attack, Thor: The Dark World' In Thor: The Dark World, Malekith got the Reality Stone and used it to attack Thor and his allies. He is shown that he releases blackish and reddish shockwaves that threw Thor in the air with ease. Thanos's Wrath, Avengers: Infinity War "Reality is often disappointing. That is, it was. Now, reality can be whatever I want." -Thanos With full knowledge of the Infinity Stones, Thanos successfully got the Reality Stone and tricked the Guardians of the Galaxy by creating a fake reality in order to capture Gamora. He also used this to create lethal and dangerous things to attack the Avengers while fighting at Titan. Wielder's Powers The Reality Stone is one of the powerful stones among the six. And, the wielder can already do powerful things with this. * Reality Warping: '''Hence its name, the wielder can alter reality or fully control it. The wielder can control and defy the natural laws of science and physics. The wielder can also create alternate and fake realities to trick their enemies or other beings. * '''Matter Shifting: The wielder can control the molecules and other properties of objects and beings. Such as Thanos turning Drax into pieces, and turning Mantis into long strips. Or, turning Peter's gun into a bubble gun and Gamora's knife into bubbles as well. The wielder can also control it's phase as Thanos made Hulk intangible then putting him inside a rock wall and making him solid again, immobilizing him. * Disintegration: '''Its possible that in Thanos's genocidal snap. Their disintegration is the effect of the Reality Stone. As the stones work their job on the random victims. The objective of the Reality Stone is to disintegrate the victims in a slow, painless manner. * '''Telekinesis: '''It is shown that the wielder will also gain telekinetic powers upon having the Reality Stone. Malekith is the best example as he threw Thor in the air several times with red energy. Containment and Usage The Reality Stone is kept in the '''Aether. A fluid that feeds energy and make it's victims stronger. The Reality Stone is shown to be a lethal weapon. No person used this to improve something. But, with the Reality Stone. The wielder can create lethal ways to kill it's enemies or torture people like what Thanos did to Nebula by disassembling her with the Reality Stone then the Space Stone to stretch it's part and the Power Stone to give Nebula excruciating pain. Meaning, that the Reality Stone might be the Infinity Stone for a true villain. Category:Infinity Stones Category:Reality Stones Category:Universal Stones Category:Bio Stones Category:Possessed by the Dark Eleves Category:Possessed by Thanos